Enamorados, o eso creo
by Arci Blanck
Summary: Los guerreros Z se enamoran de alguien muy inesperado en circunstancias misteriosas, al mismo tiempo y sin que lo sepan, todos van a declarar su amor al objeto de sus desvelos, esperando ser el vencedor, se enfrentaran unos a otros por amor…o eso dicen.


Goku volaba a toda velocidad, tenia que llegar antes que nadie, no podía permitir que se le adelantaran, no era tonto (bien…si lo era), sabia perfectamente que no era el mas elocuente de los hombres, así que su única ventaja seria ser el primero en llegar a la cima de la torre de Karin, que era donde se refugiaba su anhelo, su amor…

Dios, le era tan extraño sentir todo aquello de repente…con todo en su contra y cientos de remordimientos aquejando su alma, por que debía recordar que estaba casado, que era un señor casado y con hijos, y no era que hubiese dejado de amar a su esposa, el amaba a Milk, ella era hermosa, fuerte y la mas dulce de las mujeres que hubiera conocido…pero lo que retumbaba en su pecho era mas grande que él, mas que sus ansias de lucha, mas que su poder e incluso mas que su voraz apetito.

No supo muy bien cuando exactamente comenzó a sentirse de esa manera, tiene un vago recuerdo de haber despertado un día con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, todos ellos repitiéndose una y otra ves, como extraños ecos en medio de la obscuridad que gritaran su nombre todos a la ves, diciéndole algo que el no quería saber ni aceptar…que estaba enamorado.

Desde ese momento no pudo sacar esas extrañas ideas de su mente, todo lo llevaba de nuevo a esa persona, y agradecía internamente que Milk hubiera ido de viaje con Bulma, no sabría como explicarle lo que le estaba pasando, ¿Cómo podría ella entender que en ese mismo momento estaba volando lo mas rápido que podía para estar en brazos de alguien mas?

* * *

Algo estaba mal en su cabeza, era la única explicación coherente a lo que le estaba pasando, de que otro modo se explicaría si no ese echo tan aberrante…él estando enamorado de una…cosa como esa.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-Grito irritado, mirándose una ves mas en el espejo frente al lavabo, las pequeñas gotas aun caían por su rostro después de ese vano intento de sacarse de la cabeza esas ideas a base de agua fría y muchas duchas.

Se miro y se sintió débil, asqueado de si mismo.

Es que, ¿cuan mas bajo podría caer?, no solo se había visto reducido a vivir en el miserable planeta tierra, además se "enamoro" y formo una maldita familia, y encima de todo eso…estaba esto.

Apretó los puños a ambos lados del lavamanos, se podía sentir a si mismo tiritar de rabia, de impotencia…y llevado por ese impulso violento, arranco de la pared el estúpido objeto de porcelana, arrojándolo con brusquedad rompiendo así una de las paredes del baño.

El guerrero se dejo caer resbalando por otra de las paredes sintiéndose desesperado, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y cubrió su rostro… ¿Cómo podía estarle pasando esto? ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que a él?

Estaba asustado, terriblemente asustado, si tan solo la mujer estuviera ahí, entonces podría cobijarse en sus brazos y olvidar al resto del mundo como en cientos de ocasiones pasadas, por que al sentir su calor y su aroma podía descansar, podía sentirse tranquilo y olvidar todas esas cosas que tanto turbaban su atormentada conciencia.

Pero no era así, Bulma había ido de viaje con la hembra del imbécil de Kakarotto y lo había dejado solo, así que, era su culpa…cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que pasara con él, lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer…todo era su culpa, todo era culpa de ella.

Y refugiándose en esos pensamientos emprendió la marcha hacia la torre, no sabia que haría, pero Vegeta estaba seguro de una cosa, esta ves, no permitiría que Kakarotto le ganara.

* * *

Piccoro se paseaba de un lado al otro por la orilla de la recinto que flotaba a unos metros por sobre la vieja torre del aun mas viejo maestro Karin, miraba con cierta repulsión los movimientos de todos sus…"Colegas", cada uno cometiendo actos mas vergonzosos que el anterior, todos con un único destino. Llegar a donde él se encontraba.

Pudo ver cuando Killin se escapaba silenciosamente de la casa del viejo Roshi, con una pequeña maleta y los zapatos en la mano, dejando atrás a su esposa y pequeña hija aun dormidas, sin conocimiento alguno de sus actos.

También fue consiente de la interminable lucha mental de Yamcha, quien en varias ocasiones había recorrido un trecho del camino a la torre solo para volver a su casa arrepentido y unos segundos después volver a inicial su carrera.

Fue capas de advertir cuando Ten Shin Han logro zafarse de las cadenas con que el pequeño (y no tan inocente) Chaoz, logro retenerlo solo lo suficiente para adelantarle la mitad del camino.

Había presenciado con apatía la intensa pelea que se desato entre Trunks y Goten cuando se hallaron por sorpresa de camino a la torre, lo que fueron en algún momento ropas distinguidas y (supuso él) terriblemente caras, no eran ahora mas que un montón de retazos de tela débilmente unidos, los cuales solo tapaban lo mas esencial de su anatomía.

Y por ultimo, observo con pena ajena como es que Gohan se acercaba volando lo más rápido que podía cargado como estaba con tantas flores, regalos, paquetes y chocolates… supuso que todo eso se debía a la crianza de su madre. ¿Quién mas si no le diría al crio que para conseguir al afecto de su ser querido tenia que ahogarlo en obsequios como si fuera día de san Valentín?, dudaba mucho que hubiese sido enseñanza de Goku, él a duras penas lograba llegar a su casa con una flor entera.

A su parecer eran unos idiotas, todos y cada uno de ellos, eran torpes, perezosos, egoístas y malcriados…no como él, por lo tanto ninguno tenía la más mínima oportunidad de arrebatarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Y sonriendo débilmente miro una vez mas el grueso brazalete de oro que había conseguido (de forma no muy legal) para su… ¿objeto de interés?, bien, tenia que admitir que aun no comprendía muy bien como había pasado, pero lo importante no era el hecho de como había sucedido, sino que estaba ya estaba sucediendo, así que en lugar de intentar luchar contra ello (como todos los demás) seguiría la corriente, por eso había dormido ahí, para ser el primero y el único en conquistar el corazón de su …¿amor?

* * *

Claro, Piccoro observo a todos mientras trazaban camino a su destino, pero sin que él mismo lo supiera, también estaba siendo observado, Kamisama (Dende para sus amigos) lo miraba con preocupación anticipándose al desastre que se avecinaba.

Jamás pensó que un sentimiento tan maravilloso como el amor pudiera ser destructivo, pero con todos los guerreros dirigiéndose allí (y con el carácter de Vegeta) solo había un final factible para esta aventura y no era otro que la inminente destrucción del templo, rogaba para que el hechizo pudiera remediarse a tiempo.

**Dende:** Sera mejor que te escondas, no puedes permitir que alguno te vea, ni yo se lo que serian capaces de hacerte-advirtió con suavidad a su viejo amigo, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas-no puedo ni imaginarme como te sientes con todo eso de que estén enamorados de…pues de ti.

**Mr. Popo:** Buenos, es astraños, beros bister bobos se siente muy halagados-contesto el extraño hombre sonrojándose ligeramente-je, je, je.

**Dende:**…Aterrador-susurro sintiendo como una gota helada descendía por su sien.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano a todo eso, dos mujeres escalaban con lentitud un enorme acantilado, estaban ataviadas con gruesas ropas de viaje y sendas mochilas cargadas de diversos materiales y herramientas.

**Milk:** Vamos Bulma, ya casi llegamos a la cima-animo la morena a su amiga, quien yacía algunos metros por debajo de ella.

**Bulma:** Maldita sea, odio todas estas cosas-maldijo la científica observando como su amiga alcanzaba la cumbre del acantilado-¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotras las que busquemos las esferas?

**Milk:** Por que no hay nadie mas-contesto con simpleza la señora Son-todos los hombres están tras ese maldito monstruo negro y desagradable-agrego con amargura, sentándose cerca de la orilla.

**Bulma:** Bueno, en cierta forma…dios, esto es duro-jadeo la peliazul para después continuar-en cierto modo es tierno que pidiera sentirse amado.

**Milk:** Si, si, muy lindo-contesto sarcásticamente mientras ayudaba a la otra mujer a subir junto con ella-¿pero por que nuestros maridos?

**Bulma:** No creo que lo hiciera apropósito-dijo mientras se tumbada en el suelo para recuperar el aliento-lo mas seguro es que se le olvido especificar a alguna persona y Shen long hizo lo que considero mejor.

**Milk:** Bien, como sea, lo mejor será que continuemos, aun tenemos que encontrar tres esferas mas-aclaro comenzando a alejarse.

**Bulma:** Si, tenemos que ser rápidas para acabar con toda esta…

**Milk:** ¡MIERDA!-la interrumpió violentamente.

**Bulma:** ¡MILK!-alego sorprendida.

**Milk:** Pise algo asqueroso…perdón, ¿Dijiste algo Bulma?-pregunto con tranquilidad sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

**Bulma:** No, no dije nada, mejor sigamos adelante-contesto con incomodidad.

**Milk:** Si.

*~*~~*~~~Fin~~~*~~*~*


End file.
